Lisa the Vegetarian/Credits
Created by Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Co-Executive Producer Greg Daniels Co-Executive Producer George Meyer Co-Executive Producers Harter Ryan & Patrick Hudson Supervising Producer Ian M. Fischer Supervising Producer Dave Pottinger Supervising Producer David Rippy Supervising Producer Mike Scully Supervising Producer Steve Tompkins Co-Producers David S. Cohen Brent Forrester Producers Jonathan Collier Ken Keeler Producer David P. Kubalak Producer Duncan McKissick Consulting Producer David Mirkin Consulting Producer Sandy Petersen Consulting Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Consulting Producers Tony A. Goodman & Bruce C. Shelley Consulting Producer Ian Maxtone-Graham Consulting Producers Kevin McMullan & Stephen Rippy Consultant Chris Rippy Consultant John Swartzwelder Produced by Kate Boutilier Produced by Eryk Casemiro Produced by J. Michael Mendel Produced by Richard Raynis Produced by David Silverman Produced by Richard Sakai Written by David S. Cohen Bong Manese Andrew Phillipson Directed by Mark Kirkland Gene Kohler Jr. Sergio Pablos Executive Producer David Mirkin Executive Producers Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Phil Hartman Special Guest Voice Linda McCartney Special Guest Voice Paul McCartney Also Starring Doris Grau Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Maggie Roswell Russi Taylor Executive Consultant Brad Bird Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Story Editors Richard Appel Jennifer Crittenden Staff Writer Dan Greaney Associate Producer Colin A.B.V. Lewis Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Lee Harting Post Production Supervisor Alison Elliott Animation Production Coordinator for Gracie Films Joel Kuwahara Post Production Coordinators Dominique Braud-Stiger Ping Warner Dialogue Sound Editors Mark McJimsey Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Kim Haves Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Greg Orloff Production Coordinator Felicia Nalivansky Production Mixer Ronald Cox Sound Recordists Terry Brown Mike Reale Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studios Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround™ Assistant to Mr. Brooks Maria Kavanaugh Assistant to Mr. Groening Annette Andersen Assistant to Mr. Mirkin Jane Yamashita Assistant to Messrs. Oakley & Weinstein Elizabeth Jacobs Assistant to Mr. Sakai Felicia Nalivansky Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins Neil Alsip Craig Feeney Ellen Barnett N. Vyolet Diaz Sherry Falk Aileen Braun Post Production Assistant Don Gilbert Animation Produced By Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Animation Director Utit Choomuang Overseas Production By Akom N.J. Kim Assistant Director Matthew Nastuk Animation Timers Jack Humphries Milton Grey David Lewis Bryan A. Hehmann Storyboard Kevin O'Brien Martin Archer Mark Kirkland Zhenia Delioussine Jerome K. Jones Paul Demeyer Character Design Supervisors Scott Alberts Emil Mitev Jeffrey Nicholas Brown Character Design Sherm Cohen Dale Hendrickson Rob Fermier Charles Ragins Paul Slusser Thonny S. Namuonglo Joseph Wack Michael S. Coker Matt Groening Sam Simon Background Design Supervisors Antonio N. Torres Kenneth L. Wilder Lance Wilder Background Design Herbert Ellwood Vance Hampton Gamlet Khoudaverdian John Krause Maria Mariotti-Wilder Erik T. Wiese Character Layout Artists Anthony Bell Ed Bell Scott Caple Mark Colangelo Luis Escobar Jen Kamerman Seth Kearsley Lance Kramer Mike Lachance David Lechuga Istvan Majoros Mike Marcantel Sandy Petersen Ethan Spaulding Aaron Springer Eric Stefani Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Background Layout Artists David Rippy Debbie A. Silver Glen Wuthrich Wayne Ingram Dan Johnson Animation Checkers Younghee Higa Becca Ramos Color Design Supervisor Paul Fetler Color Design Karen Bauer Riggs Syd Kato Amy Klees-Rychlich Ink & Paint Supervisor Grant Lee Painters Shigeko Doyle Belle Norman Cookie Tricarico Animation Camera Supervisor Patrick Buchanan Animation Camera Robert Ingram Additional Animation Timing Nichole Graham Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Animation Vice President of Production Anne Luiting Animation Production Manager Laurie Biernacki Animation Production Supervisor Sharon Ramsay Animation Production Coordinator Martin Alvarez Animation Production Associate Christine Bourgeois Animation Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Animation Production Assistants Dean Bauer Reid Kramer Everett A. Oliver Animation Post Production Supervisor Christine Griswold Animation Post Production Coordinator Ralph A. Eusebio Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Negative Cutter D and A Film Cutting, Tim Heyen Telecine Unitel Video, Larry Field The persons in this film are fictitous. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #3F03 COPYRIGHT ©1995 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Executive Vice President for Gracie Films Denise Sirkot Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th TELEVISION Category:Season 7 credits Category:Credits